The Shivering Isles Adventure
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Follow Bren as he makes his way into the Shivering Isles, learning more about himself and the true meaning of sanity. Rated T for sex reference, alcohol reference, violence, and so on.


The Shivering Isles Adventure

By me, Bren Tenkage

AN: I always wanted to do this fic; I never got the chance to do it. But I been playing Oblivion for some time, and I figured I would make the first chapter and see where it takes me. Please don't flame me if you hate this story. Please also note, for some Character's I altered Dialogue to mean the same thing; it just isn't perfect as the ones from the game.

A man in leather armor was on a boat, being rowed by an Orc, the man was busy looking at his bow and arrows. His name was Bren, this is the story of a Wood Elf, but we are getting ahead of ourselves, first his story. Bren is in fact a half Breed, these were rare in some cultures but his parents were an even rarer, his Mother was a Wood Elf, but his father was a Khajiit. Pity both died when he was 10, leaving him alone. Now this 19 year old Bosmer was an adventurer. He had long black hair, tied back in a rouge knot. He was a Wood Elf, but his eyes were cat like and yellow. On his arms were black spots, most likely from his father. He was thin and his face somewhat shallow. But he was pretty healthy looking. He had no tail but he was thankful for that. The reason for his adventuring was because he wanted find purpose in life. He was a pretty good archer; sword play was another trait he was good at. Very few people knew of his story, and he kept it that way. The boat soon made it to shore on the strange little Island, it was covered in mushrooms. Bren had heard of a mysterious doorway and he wanted to investigate, maybe get some more gold.

The Orc got up and tied the boat to a tree…well large mushroom

"Alright Bosmer, that will be 10 gold for the trip, also if your gone for more then a day, I'm leaving you" the Orc said somewhat annoyed, it was midnight as it took a while to row

Bren reached into his pouch and pulled out the coins and handed them to the Orc

"Right, I understand, do be careful on your way back" Bren said politely, his voice was lower then most Wood Elves, it was almost Imperial sounding, but it was in the Wood Elf Tone.

The Orc sighed

"Listen, I know that you may be a little famous, and I even am impressed when you cleared out those goblins, but I been hearing strange things about the door, you should come with me" The Orc said

"Sorry, but I'm afraid, this is something I want to see" Bren replied walking up to the door, or it would be better to say Portal.

A Guard who judging by the armor was from Bravil looked worried as a he was over a dead man

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there, I already had to kill 3 people because they came back insane" He said

Before Bren could object a voice came out, it sounded Scottish and pretty eccentric sounding as well

"Well Now, 3 people came in, none came out normal, shame they couldn't even take the Fringe" The voice said

"Do you hear that?" Bren asks the guard

"I'm sorry, hear what?" The guard replied Confused

"That voice" Bren said

"Maybe you shouldn't be so close to the door, because I'm not hearing anything" The guard said

"It doesn't matter, he can't hear me, you the Half Breed, yes I know of your parents, I want you to come in, great weather this time of year, so please head on inside, and become a legacy in the shivering Isles" The voice said

Bren felt drawn into the portal…should he go in….

Bren took a step forward

"Wait no, don't go in!" The guard shouted but Bren already stepped through into the portal and disappeared from Cyrodiil and quite possible reality.

Bren looked around, he was in a dark room, the only light came from a single candle set of 5 on a stone table in front of him. A man in a purple outfit was sitting down, he seemed Stoic and Calm. On the Table was a metronome that was making a clicking noise as it went.

"Please, would you sit down" The man said politely

"Ok" Bren replied.

He sat down.

"My name is Haskill, the steward of the lord of Madness, now then your name?" he said with a dull monotone voice

"Bren Theoranda" Bren said

"I see" Haskill said writing something down "Now then, would you like access to the Shivering Isles?"

"I guess so, I mean I do like adventure" Bren said

"Who doesn't, now I must warn you, you may lose more then your life in the Isles" Haskill warned

"What do you mean?" Bren said, a little nervous

"The Isles are the Embodiment of my Lords Madness, it reflects upon him" Haskill said, not losing his monotone voice

"That's what happened to the 3 before me huh?" Bren asked

"Their Sanity now belongs to my Lord, now then since you wish to go, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, head to New Sheoth, there you will find the Palace" Haskill said getting up

"Wait, what is your lord's name?" Bren asked

Haskill didn't turn around "Sheogorath" He said and he walked through the wall

"How did he….?" Before Bren could finish the walls turned into hundreds of butterflies and flew away, revealing a wonderful World that was the shivering Isles

"I guess it is time for my adventure, I wonder what the books would say about me?" Bren said to himself as he marched down the hill.

Chapter End.

AN: Glad I finally got around to writing this. I originally wrote it to be the story of me as the main character for the main quest, but then I realized I liked the Shivering Isles, so I rewrote it to be me as an adventure. The Half Breed Thing, well I figured I try this out to give me some skills to set me apart from others.


End file.
